Radiolabelled compounds are useful as radiopharmaceuticals, imaging agents, or the like which are especially useful for but not limited to the diagnosis and therapy of diseases including cancer.
Known radiolabelled compounds suffer from the disadvantage that, in use, the radiolabelled nuclide can become detached from the carrier compound thereby leading to problems and potential complications in diagnostic and therapeutic applications. Further, the known radiopharmaceuticals tend to be non-specific in their biodistribution throughout a subject.
The present invention seeks to ameliorate the stated disadvantages of the prior art by providing compounds which are capable of being radiolabelled more expeditiously, specifically target a localised area of tissue or an organ in a subject and which are more stable than the prior art compounds and less toxic. Further, the compounds of the present invention are typically suitable for use in pharmaceutical formulations. It is a farther typical object of the present invention to provide a method of diagnosis or therapy of disease in a subject.